Cupid's Arrow
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Bella finally falls for Jake, but he seems uninterested...Most unlikely person play's cupid. ADULT LANGUAGE and LEMONS...


A/N: This was for a one-shot contest, but I was to late because of the computers being down, so their loss and your gain...Enjoy. I fixed my horrible spelling errors..lol sorry for the lack of editing the first time around!

Cupids arrow

BPOV

Okay so me and Jake have been friends for a very long time, even after I graduated high school and went to college is Seattle, I came home every other weekend and stayed with him at his dads house. We slept in the same bed for fucks sakes, doing nothing but being best friends. So why? Why is it that I am a grown ass woman but I am lusting after this man as if I was a teenager again, desperate to experience my first orgasm that wasn't by my own hand. Pun very much intended.

I found myself heading to his house everyday now, like I did back in high school. I wasn't hard since I got a job here in La Push after I graduated college. Day after day, sitting in his garage, which is his shop now, watching him work on car after car. Hell i've sat through two rebuilds already. Though I was now, as I said, a grown woman, no longer oblivious to his obvious affection for me. I know, no wait, I planned every detail of my daily visits.

You know what I get from him? NOTHING! An eyebrow raise by way of greeting, thats all! I have all but come over naked and said fuck me. NOTHING! Fucking sqwat! What do I do about it? Nothing. I'm pathetic. I just doll myself up every day and sit around the shop for hours and hours, waiting for Jake to just take me already.

So here I am again, laying long ways on the dilapidated old couch that billy got for the gararge when I was 18, in my pink school-girl skirt (yeah I was trying that hard.) tight black tank and 3 inch black heels. Any higher and I'd kill myself knowing me. My hands be hind my head and my ankles crossed trying to listen to the mechanical speak that Jake was using. I understood a lot now, but honestly, it's just not where my mind was right now.

"Bella?" I heard Paul from the door of the shop and looked up to see him eye-fucking my outstretched form. I raised my brow, but didn't bother to move.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked, bending my knees a little so a small peep of my black thong showed. I'm not tease, well, I am but only with Paul. We dated a while back and now we're past the awkwardness and have moved on to the '_I'm pent up and it's been like six months_.' friends. Paul groaned and walked into the room further to find Jake. I laughed at him and got up, heading inside the house to get a soda.

PPOV

I smelled Bella before I phase about 50 yards from the house and rolled my eyes. That woman has it bad. God I would give anything to have that amount of lust focused on me the way it burns for Jake.

Yup Bella had it bad for Jake and he use to have it bad for her, but lately he just seems. . . uninterested. No one knows why he suddenly wanted nothing to do with Bella Swan, The Bella Swan, but at least it kept her frustrated enough to give me a call every six months or so. Even if she calls out his name sometimes.

I tried talking her into coming back to me and giving us another try, but she says she just can't get Jacob Black out of her head. I suppose she's right though, I mean other then unbelievable sex, we really didn't have much else, other then arguments that is.

I went to the door of where i knew Jake would be, the shop and saw Bella laying on the old couch. Damn Jake straight to hell for my having her against a wall in a second when she wears stuff like that.

Laying all 'come-take-me-now' in her pink skirt and black tank that was practically painted on. Not that the skirt left a whole lot to the imagination and those black heels that made her legs seem days long. Fuck me. . . I wish she would. . .again.

She caught me eye-fucking her and cocked a brow at me. "Enjoy the view?" she asked huskily, bending her legs so that I could now see right up her skirt to a sexy lace thong. Goddamn that woman and Jake!

I groaned and headed for a safer spot next to Jake. Well safer for me, not Jake since I had the sudden urge to smack him. I saw Bella get up and leave, laughing. Bitch.

"What in the holy hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at him as soon as I was sure that she was out of ear shot.

Jake was leaned over the hood of a car, his latest client no doubt. I can't knock him, he knows what he's doing and makes good money. "What?" he grunted, not looking up.

"Bella you retard." I said leaning up against the car. "She's dressed to ravage and sits around here waiting for you to do just that all day and what do you do? Nothing."

He shrugged indifferently. "I didn't notice." he said simply. Well I dont fucking by that line.

"Right, you'd have to be bind to not notice." I said sarcastically. "Dude, she dumped my ass and now sits around here day in and day out for you!"

Jake's head finally popped up. "What? I thought you guys still had a thing? Plus, I doubt it was me she dumped you for." He pointed to himself. "Remember me, best friend, friend card made of stone." He rolled his eyes and went back to tinkering.

Oh so that's the problem, he really is a moron. Well then, I'll just have to tell bella to learn to be a special ED teacher then. HA! I walked out of the shop and into the main house to find Bella.

JPOV

I am no retard, nor am I bind in the least. If he thought that hiding an extremely persistent erection behind a car all day every day was my idea of fun, he was the retard.

I am in fact a coward. I dont know how to make the leap from best friend to rip your clothes off and bang you silly with Bella. My Bella.

I've been saying that for so long that well, I really couldn't make her mine. Plus, what was with the sudden attraction? She was always holding me at arms length in the love side of the relationship and all of a sudden now she wants me? Don't get me wrong, if cupid did shoot her then I'd find the tiny little arrow slinger and I'd shake his hand. Seriously though, how do I know that this isn't some passing thing?

All I'm saying is we've been friend for like 15 years and I dont want to mess that up. Maybe if she were to walk up to me and say; '_Jake, I am in love with you, take me now before I die._' I might actually believe it then, but dressing sexy and waiting for my move? She's got a long wait. Like I said, coward.

I closed to hood of the car and was about to start it up when i looked up and was met with a pair of very familiar Chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake, I . . ." She flushed and looked away, playing with the hem of her skirt that was designed by the devil himself and biting her bottom lip.

"What is it, Bells?" I tried to keep my voice light, but it came out rough and husky.

"Jake, I wanted to tell you that I think . . . No." She took a deep breath and finally brought her eyes back to mine again and walked towards me. "No, I know that I am hopelessly in love with you and quite honestly if you continue to do nothing about this, I just might die." _Well fuck. Thank you Cupid._

I closed the small gap that was left between us and slammed my lips into hers and she gasped wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands went to her hips, pulling her closer, holding her to me, never letting go again.

She gasped again, this time her eyes popped open and I felt her lips pull back into a smile. "You did notice!" She murmured against me. At first i had no idea what she was talking about, then I felt her hips wiggle against my painfully hard cock.

"How can i not?" I joked, groaning again when she didnt stop wiggling. "Are you trying to kill me or embarrass me?" I moaned leaning my head against her shoulder.

I felt a sudden draft where my shorts use to be and a tiny hand held me with a firm grip. My hips jerked in her expert hand and I moaned as she slowly stroked me. Searing hot, even to me, kisses pathed down my chest and then my navel and my hands instinctively grabbed her hair when she sank me into her warm mouth. "Oh fuck! Ssssshhhiiitttt!" I hissed as she bobbed greedily over my cock, sucking and licking, biting and stroking, I felt myself getting close and I opened my mouth to tell her, but she sensed it and grabbed my hips so that I freely fucked her mouth. she moaned deep in her throat and that was it for me. I took her hair with both hands and pumped into her mouth, spilling all of me into her warm throat.

"Oh god! Bella, that amazing!" I panted out as she slowly made her way back up to feet again, biting the inside of my thigh, kissing and licking her way back up my body all the way to my neck. He small hand was stroking my cock again.

Fuck me for me suck a coward for so long. I bent my knees and started a light caress of my finger tips at her calf's. Tortuously slow progress upward as my mouth devoured her belly. When I had made it to her ass I stood up, bringing her with me for only long enough to set her back down on the hood of the car I had been working on.

I pulled my hands from under her ass, bringing her little black thong with me and scooted her right to the edge and dropped to my knees again, diving right under her short skirt. I drug my tongue along her beautiful wet folds and licked around her clit, teasing her. "Oh fuck, Jake!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around my shoulders and her hands in my hair. Wrapping one arm securely around one leg and the other went between her legs, but waited for the cue. "Fuck you Jake, eat me." I grinned, still circling around the swollen bud that she was begging me to grant attention. I finally complied when she legs started to shake so bad, if she were one of us, she'd be phasing any second.

I put to use the hand that was laying in wait between her legs and inserted two fingers while my tongue finally touched home, flicking her button. "Oh yeah! Oh God yes!" She was crying, bucking her hips in rhythm with my fingers. i could easily be here forever, between her legs. I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers and I went for the kill, so to speak. I leaned forward and sucked her clit into my mouth, biting lightly and let a low growl rumble up as my fingers fucker her furiously. "OH. . .GOD. . .IM. . ." She tried to say in between gasps, but never finished as she came hard, screaming my name.

I kept sucking her bud, making her cum again and again, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to be inside of her. I untangled myself from her long legs and positioning myself in front of her, jerking her hips so that she had to lean back on her hands to support the new angle.

I entered her quickly, producing a loud moan from both of us. I didn't bother with starting slow, I knew what she wanted and it was the same as I did. Quite simply, I wanted to passionately fuck her silly.

I slammed in and out of her, the force causing my sack to slap against her ass. I knew I wasn't going to last long after all the teasing earlier, so brought my hand between us, rubbing her as I fucked her so that we could cum together.

"OH GOD JAKE! JJJAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE!" She tightened hard around me, triggering my own release as I pumped every last drop into her with a slowly weakening effort as my body threatened to collaps.

I lifted her up and brought us to the old couch, sitting down with her on my lap. She hugged my neck tightly and sighed contented. "Can i ask you something?" I whispered into her hair.

She sat up and looked into my eyes. "Of course!"

"What made you say something?" I asked, not really sure what answer I was looking for. Just the truth I guess.

She smiled slyly and set her head back on my shoulder again. "Well because I do love you, for one and two, Paul told me to man up because you weren't going to."

I sighed and chuckled to myself. _Great Paul's cupid, fuck me now I have to thank him._


End file.
